Her crush is Jessie Katsopolis!
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Jessie shocked when he finds out that Kimmy has a crush on him. How would he act upon it and what's worst, how would how could he admit or hide this from the Tanner family and Becky? Later chapters to follow. Jessie/Kimmy. Mature Audiences only!


**Her Crush is Jessie Katsopolis!**

**By Annabelle Rose**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just using my imagination.**

**Summary: Jessie is shocked when he finds out that Kimmy admit that she had a crush on him! What would he do? Mature themes**

**Pairing: Jesse/Kimmy**

**Author Notes:Okay, so this is my first story. I remember a couple of years ago when I read a story with these two. Also, I have a big crush on John Stamos, so I thought doing this story would be cool!**

* * *

**Jessie Katsopolis sung silently to himself as he strum on his guitar. He was working on a song for his radio show he shared with his best friend and Joey. The house was quiet Danny and his wife Becky were at work for their morning show, Stephanie and DJ were at a concert, and Michelle was at a friend's, so at this time, Jessie felt that now's a good time for him to practice in peace...or so he thought.**

**Kimmy Gibbler willingly let herself inside the Tanner household. ''Dj?'' She called out. No answer. She frowned her face. ''Hm, that's odd.'' She walked upstairs to Dj's room thinking maybe she probably was in the shower. ''Nope, she wasn't there. That's great. Just when I needed to talk to her.''**

**Walking down the stairs, she could hear the distant sound of a guitar. Curious, she walked pass the kitchen down to the basement.**

**/And in the eve of the night, I say I love you. I'll love you forever. I love you forever./**

**''Dj? Are you down here?'' Kimmy called out only to stop at the sight of Jessie his back was turn so he was completely clueless that anyone was here. Walking down the last stair, she walked over to the softly singing man and tapped him on the shoulder causing Jessie to fall out of his chair.**

**''Hey-what-'' He began before turning his head to Kimmy who was wildly smiling.**

**''Kimme.''**

**''Hey Jessie,'' Kimmy replied. ''Sorry for starling you.''**

**Jessie chuckled. ''Ah no. I wasn't startled. I was just surprised is all,'' He cleared his throat. ''I thought I was alone What are you doing here?''**

**''Um...I was wondering where Dj was. I want to talk to her about something.''**

**Jessie raised his eyebrows Placing down his guitar and notepad on the table. ''Dj didn't tell you?''**

**''Tell me what?'' she asked curiously.**

**''She's not home. Her and Stephanie went to one of Vic's concerts.''**

**''Ohh! great. Just when I needed her,'' she signed sitting down on one of Jessie's stools.**

**Jessie looked down on the floor. He can tell it was one of those moments Danny was telling im about. Dj was at the age where she and Kimmy would get together talking about girl things like clothes, dating, boys...which he was guessing that was what Kimmy wanted to see Dj about. He thought that maybe if Kimmy had a problem maybe there was something he could do...**

**''There is no choice but for me to go home and wait until she returns...''**

**''Kimmy wait,'' Jesse replied stopping her movements. She turned to face him and he rose off his chair.**

**''If it is something serious...maybe I can help you.''**

**With his response, Kimmy shooked her head.**

**''No. It's fine.I don't want to disturb you doing you work.''**

**''No...not at all. Actually, I was going to take a break before you walk in. I'm all ears.''**

**''It's sort of personal...''Kimmy replied. ''Really. I think I wait until Dj returns.''**

**Jesse nodded his head. ''I understand. But since you said it was quite personal, that gives me the impression that there is something I can do?''**

**Kimmy darted her eyes left and right before replying, ''Yes, but she thought that it would be a great idea for me to speak to you.''**

**''Okay,'' Jessie replied nodding his head. ''What sort of situation that your friend is having?''**

**Kimmy thought about a moment. **_**He seems like a guy that would understand. If only he knew. I guess I have no choose...**_

**Kimmy walk towards him sitting back on the stool.**

**Jesse raised an eyebrow. ''Tell me what's going on.''**

**Kimmy looked down at her folded hands. ''I...''She began.**

**''Yes...''**

**''It's a little difficult for me to explain. It's about a situation...''**

**''Yes...''**

**''It's a situation that my...''She paused before replying. ''Friend is having.''**

**''Hm...I see. I am wondering why you're here. Must be something serious.''**

**She took a deep breath and replied, ''she has a crush...on a guy.''**

**Jessie nodded his head once more. ''Your friend has a crush on a guy. It doesn't seem to me that this is a problem with that. it is normally for girls your age to have a crush.''**

**Kimmie smiled. ''If you noticed Jesse, I said a guy...not a boy.''**

**Jesse quirked an eyebrow. ''You're saying...''**

**''Her crush is an older guy.''**

**''Hm...''Jesse replied nodding.**

**''Exactly,'' Kimmy replied. ''So what I want to know if she wanted to let this guy know how she feels about him, what does she need to do?''**

**''Well...it depends. If you said it is an older guy...How old would you say he is?''**

**''Around...30.'' Kimmie replied truthfully. Jesse nearly choked on his own saliva before standing up on his chair appalled.**

**''He's 30 years old?'' He asked. **

**''She thinks so. She thought that he would be two years younger, but she is definitely sure.''**

**''W-well,'' he stuttered. ''I-I can't discuss this any further. I going to have notify her parents!'' As soon as she heard his words, Kimmy immediately jumped out of her chair.**

**''Wait, Jesse, You can't!'' She exclaimed.**

**''Why ?''**

**''Because she would kill me if I told anyone!''**

**''This is a big deal, Kimmy! It is a 30-year-old man and a teenager. That is against the law!''**

**''Oh come on! It's not like she had sex with him.''**

**Jesse scoffed. ''And...that is suppose to be damper of the day?'' he mimicked. ''I have to do this for your friends own good.''**

**''Jesse!'' Kimmy shouted just enough for him to stop into his tracks. His back was turn away from her and the older man heave a breath. What he didn't expected was when he turned to face the younger girl, Kimmy was mere inches and everything when straight up in the air when Kimmy kissed him on the lips. He widened his eyes in shock the moment their lips met. What was even more shocking was the fact that Kimmy managed to prob his lips and snaked her tongue inside his mouth. Her kissing felt so perfection that even he couldn't resist running his tongue against hers. This was wrong! Kimmy was a teenage girl and he was an older married man! And he came to another conclusion that the friend is her and that the older man is him!**

**Before he knew what was happening Kimmie had remove her lips away from him with a shocked expression on her face.**

**''I'm sorry,'' She whispered. Before she ran off before Jesse could make a move to stop her.**

**(To be continued...)**


End file.
